


Roommates

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cooking, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Marichat May 2019, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Roommates

We have been basically living together for the past four months. Chat Noir has been hanging out in my room and kitchen, and I love having him with me. He always smiles and he makes me feel safe. It's amazing how he always seem so optimistic with Ladybug and me, but with Marinette-me, he shows this sensitive side that I never really get to see as Ladybug because he's too busy trying to impress Ladybug-me. 

I moved out my parent's home after I finished high school and now that Hawkmoth has gone MIA everything has been quiet for the past months. 

"Marinette. Chat Noir is coming soon. You should prepare the meals." Tikki warns me as she comes closer. 

The only thing that hasn't been as well was me and Tikki. We both have different viewpoints about the reveal. I want to keep it as a secret because I don't want him to be disappointed it being his civilian girlfriend as his partner while Tikki thinks I should have revealed when it was finally considered safe. Ladybug and Chat Noir are perfectly in sync with each other but I can tell Chat is getting less patient with me about the whole identity thing. And, I can't really blame him for that especially since there's no actual danger now. 

"Marinette? Are you okay? You seemed to be thinking pretty hard?" I spun around to see a concern looking Chat Noir. 

"Oh! It's nothing!" I wave it off but he doesn't really buy it. 

"I promise! It's not something that I'm going to be tearing my hair apart about." I smiled at him trying to make him less worry but I can see it didn't have that effect. 

"Okay. I'll drop it but if you need someone to talk to don't hesitate to talk to me." He smiled and I felt my heart flutter a little bit. 

"Thank you, Chat." I turn around as I start preparing food for the two of us to eat. I found out he has a strict diet two months ago and I have been stuffing him with food from then on. 

"Marinette?!" He whined when he saw the food. "You know I can't have this much." He reprimanded but I could care less. 

"When you're a superhero, then you need to eat more food. Until then, eat the food and gain a few extra calories. You're going to run it off when you patrol anyway." I waved him off when he sighs exasperated but I can see him smiling from the corner of my eye. 

"This looks delicious." I hear him whisper in my ear as I pull out one of the vegetables. 

"I do hope so, it's my mother's recipe that she made me memorize by heart itself." I chuckle as I could visualize the drool on his mouth. 

"I'm sure it will be amazing." He smiled as he walked into his room. I saw the small flash and hear the ruffle of clothes. He comes out wearing his more comfortable outfit and the mask I made him back then.

"What can I do to help?" He asked. 

"Can you chop up the garlic and onions." 

He grabs the knife and starts to dice the onions and garlic. He always complained about feeling useless whenever I cooked the food alone, but it was actually refreshing to have someone to cook with. Made it less lonely. 

We moved around each other like a dance and it was just like we are outside battling an akuma. 

He reads my moves and I read him just as easily. 

"Next?" I hear him asked. 

"Can you strain the water from the pot and noodles," I say as I turn to the pot with the sauce and put the species in. I start chopping other vegetables and he wraps his arms around my waist. 

"What are you doing?" I asked when I feel him bringing me closer to his chest and I relax into him. 

"Hugging you." 

"Is there a reason you're hugging me while I'm chopping up vegetables?" I chuckle as I finish the last of the vegetables. 

"Can't I hug my girlfriend?" He asked while cheekily smiling. 

"Yes, you can." I grin as I turn around to wrap my arms around him. He puts his head over mine and it feels perfect to me. I love how it feels to fit right in his arms. He squeezes me gently as I bring myself closer to him if it was even possible. 

"As much as I would love to keep this position, the food does need to be tended to." I wiggle my body out of his arms to put the ingredients into the pot and the pasta as well. I stir it slowly letting the pot simmer for a bit before letting the pot rest for a bit. 

"Great! Now, cuddle time!" He exclaimed as he picked me up bridal style. 

"Chat!" I shrieked as he laughed at my reaction. 

"Yes, purrincess?" He placed me down on his lap as he nuzzled my neck. 

"You're ridiculous." I smiled at him as he smiled back at me too. 

"I'm purrty sure that I'm a-mew-zing." He winks at me and I giggle at his antics. 

"Not the puns! Anything but the puns!" I laugh as I feel his laughter on my back. 

"Admit it purrincess, you love my puns." He started to graze his hands at my sides and I knew what was coming. 

"Chat, no!" I shrieked when he attacks me with his fingers. 

"Chat, yes!" He pinned me down onto the couch and tickled my sides mercilessly. 

"Nooo! You cruel cat!" I screamed and tried to wiggle my hands out to save myself. 

"Pawdon me, but you just don't appurriate me." I was wheezing now to the point and desperately needed air. 

"Please, I need air," I begged. 

"What's the magic word?" He asked.

"Purrlease let me go!" I shout as he finally got off me. I rolled right off the couch and onto the ground finally being able to breathe again. 

"How you doing down there, princess?" He smiled as he looked at me innocently. 

I fake glared at him as he smiled back. 

"Cruel cat. This is abusement." I sniffed as he struggled to hold back his laugh. 

"Now, you know how I feel." 

I mock gasp and grab the pillow on my couch and hit him with it. 

"This is proof!" He laughed as he jumped out of way from another oncoming attack from me again. 

"What can I say, I'm a hypocrite." 

"I think you mean hypurrcrite." He purred as I groaned again. 

"Chaaatt!" I groan as I check the time. I walk back into the kitchen and turn off the stove off. I get the pot onto the table as Chat gets the plates and silverware. 

"This smells so good!" He whines as he sits down in his chair. 

"Well, don't just sit there. Start eating it." I get the glasses and set the water down for both of us. 

We both eat together and he talked to each other. We laugh and joke as if we have known each other for years. technically, we have, but he just doesn't know that. 

We get the plates and silverware washed and dry to then lounge comfortably with each other. 

"I love you, Marinette." He whispered in my ear. 

"I love you, too, Chat." I kiss him on his lips and we get comfortable with each other. Let's just put in a summary, and say, he didn't leave for a long time that night. 


End file.
